Alder Tame
]] Overview Alder Tame is one of the most famous scholars across the land of Nadir, being one of the first Fae'en to ever adventure beyond their homelands of the civilisation of Attilan. His job whilst in The Theatre was one of the highest that an academic could be without straying into politics. He was very open about the fact that he never wanted to be someone in politics, as he joked, I could never do what they do, talking was never my strong suit. His most famous endeavour, however, was with The First Five of Attilan, sent out beyond the civilisation of Attilan and into the unknown, and to map and discover everything thing that they could. It was with four Atlanteans that he would make this trip, and they were heralded as heroes. Alder would lose his life on this expedition, a risk he knew going in, but thanks to divine fortune, this would not be his end. Early Life In his childhood, his parents talked about how Alder would be fascinated by reading, mainly because he, unfortunately, his ability to echolocate was damaged at birth, and only once it was fixed could he begin to understand what the symbols that were written down mean. He felt like he missed out on a few years of education, so caught up with any opportunity he could. He quickly became a child prodigy and was fast-tracked up the schooling system. He became an official scholar at the age of 15, and although people thought he was below them, he proved himself to be a new kind of scholar. Because of his age and experience, Alder knew that information was being hoarded and kept away from those that the libraries deemed, unsuitable, for the knowledge. At the age of 17, Alder lead a peaceful protest against this, his name being at the forefront of the pretests. They won, and he quickly became an advisor to the Prime Minister of The Theatre. Time With The First Five of Attilan Alder joined The First Five of Attilan when there was a post to him from Stand Hard, requestion his company. He was the obvious choice for the job, a big name in the part would make sure that public opinion was angled towards the team in a good light, and there was no other option like Alder. Serin Cullen was the one who requested his presence, but by the time that Alder had arrived in Stand Hard, the leader was now Arrona Sticc. She still accepted him into the group for the same reasons as he was invited. He documented the deadly duel of The Eternal Challenger and the party, noting that the Atlantean's were very cocky in their efforts and that whilst tragic they were reckless. He documented that he felt sadness for the two members of the party who had died, as he felt sad that such powerful and immortal beings had lost their lives so quickly. he noted that with the breaking of The Eternal Challenger's sword, although he was injured, Teresta "Blade Breaker" Farer had become a little more self-obsessed. Death Alder's time of heroics came at the end of his life when the reaming three of the party were attacked by a pack of Plagued Humans, infecting every living thing in their path, controlled be primal thoughts of hunger. He knew that after the battle with The Eternal Challenger, he would be stupid to not give his life for the other two to live. He fought for the first time in his life, putting up a good fight and making sure both Arrona and Teresta got away safely. He was eaten and taken over by the infection consuming the victims. Divine Rebirth After witnessing his death on Nadir, the goddess Kichanaro thought that Alder Tame's death at the hands of Plagued Humans was an unjustified end to the such a great figure, and resurrected him back to his past self. Although he changed a lot coming back from death, Alder Tame remembered who he was and was able ti gain his sanity back and vowed to haed back to Stand Hard and The Theatre. Category:Creation